Finding A Purpose
by 3ntitylvr
Summary: In a world where humans are the rare species and beings buying other beings is a common occurrence is where the journey of a half-demon boy begins. Sasuke got himself caught and is about to be sold to the highest bidder but he is not someone that will just submit. He will fight for his freedom because he knows that he has a greater purpose than that.
1. Chapter 1

Well hello everyone. Here is yet again another story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or its characters. I also make no money off of this story.

**Warning**: Master/pet, yaoi, black market, language, half breeds, demons, other languages, some violence, possible ooc

**Help**: If something needs extra explanation it will be marked with a number _(#)_ like that. A matching number will correspond with it and will appear at the bottom **#:** like that. _'Any thoughts look like this._' "Speaking looks like this." "Mumbled or misheard speaking looks like this." If a word is emphasized it will either look like _this, THIS,_ or like THIS.

I do apologize now for any other languages used will be from Google Translate or just completely made up. Well, here we go. Please enjoy this story.

* * *

**Finding A Purpose**

_**Chapter 1**_

In a world where humans were the rare species and beings buying other beings was a common occurrence and even sometimes encouraged was where the journey of a half-demon boy begins. His name was Sasuke and unfortunately for him he was in a rather tricky predicament. He got himself caught and was now about to be auctioned off to the highest bidder. But he wasn't someone that would just submit and be a little doll for someone to use for their own whims. He would fight for his freedom because he knew that he had a greater purpose than that.

Sasuke grunted as he was shoved onto the stage. He had a gag in his mouth and a blindfold on. His arms were kept behind his back by an arm binder and he had been stripped of all clothes. He growled when he was shoved to his knees, biting on his gag when he heard the announcer begin.

"And here's one of the finest items on auction tonight! This here is a boy that is half sex demon and half elf. He is prime for those that want to break in a pet since he has a _lot_ of spirit. Notice the porcelain smooth skin covering light muscles. His hair is black and spiked. And his eyes, which are currently covered, are pure black. He is flexible and can handle any drug you may decide to use on him. So, let's start the bidding at $100."

A man stood tall and proud amongst the crowd. He came to get a new pet but honestly his travel here so far had been highly disappointing. Sale by sale nothing had caught his eye, until now. As the male specimen was brought on stage he smirked, immediately enjoying his feisty behavior unlike the others. The announcer was right. This one had spirit and he liked what he could see as well as the promise of taming a creature with pitch black eyes. "$100."

Another man stood. "$150."

Sasuke suddenly kicked out behind him. Even in a kneeling position he managed to get a guard that was standing behind him. He then rolled to the side and somehow bent so that his legs pulled off his blindfold. Before he could do too much though, he was pinned down. His muffled curses flew throughout the room.

The announcer laughed. "There's a simple display of what you'll get folks. Oh! And to add a little spice to it, he belongs to the Uchiha family. So not only is he a sex demon but he's got some royal blood in him."

The Uchihas were literally the top demonic family and possessed the strongest sexual and shadow demons to ever appear. They were also known as the coldest demons considering the purebloods in the family possessed no heart and no soul. Of course, no family was perfect and the Uchiha family was no exception. Out of the entire rather large family there were only four purebloods. The rest of the family had what the purebloods called _dirty blood_ which meant it was simply mixed blood. These mixed-blood members were treated differently depending on what blood was mixed in, on the powers they possessed, which pureblood they came from, and finally the most important fact. What their sexual status was. Meaning, whether they were virgin or not. Considering they were sex demons this truly was the most important fact. Oh…and only two of the purebloods were still alive.

He smirked evilly. "We double checked and found out that he was kicked out. So no worries about someone coming for him." And that definitely would have been a worry.

The Uchiha family had many laws for the mixed-bloods and if one was broken then the accused mixed-blood was exiled. Which meant they may have possessed the last name, but there was absolutely no power with that name. Although it was said, that after a proving of worth an exiled mixed-blood may have been allowed back into the family. But that had only happened once.

The announcer looked back at the kid before looking at his bidders again. "So, the bidding is at $150. Any higher?"

The first man to bid kept his eyes on the boy._ 'Look at those magnificent eyes. They truly do look like the pure color of night.' _"$250." '_I must have him. And there is no way in hell some unworthy crowd surfer is going to steal him away from me no matter the price.'_ He scowled feeling a tad bit annoyed by the men who were manhandling whom in his mind already belonged to him.

Sasuke's eyes locked on the person who was pricing his existence. An unimaginable amount of hate was filled in his black eyes. He snarled and bared his fangs as he continued fighting against the men holding him down. He couldn't move too much since they were now holding his legs down. Actually his body was pretty much fully against the floor of the stage face down, except one of them had a grip in his hair which bent his body back. They wanted the audience to see his eyes as well as prove he was flexible.

The announcer grinned. "$250! Any higher?"

A pale man with long black hair stood. "An Uchiha?! $500!"

A tad bit of something that might be considered fear flitted through Sasuke's eyes. He knew what happened to Uchiha castaways that were bought simply because they were an Uchiha.

The man's orange eyes looked to the imbecile who raised the price and spoke like a joyful thug. If he won the Uchiha it would be as if they gave a priceless rare relic to a henchman that skins dead animals of their coats. "One thousand." He spoke with a velvety tone as he made his way a bit closer to the stage with his eyes trained on the Uchiha. Sasuke locked eyes with this man.

The announcer's own eyes glittered with greed. "Going once. Twice. SOLD! Please pay the man at the side table and enjoy your new item."

The black eyes narrowed into a glare as he realized he was sold. His mind immediately raced as he tried to think of how to escape this guy.

The corners of the man's mouth curled upward into a grin that was gone as soon as it came. He walked from his new pet long enough to visit the table and slap the bills onto it without giving any room for small talk so he could return to his prize. He stepped up onto the stage and looked at the announcer. "Get away from him."

The guards and announcer backed away from the sold kid. As soon as Sasuke felt the pressure gone he moved into a kneeling position and then into a standing position. He found himself shorter than the other man...he hated that. He glared straight into the man's eyes wanting to spit in them and then knee him in the balls.

His new owner scanned his body with judging eyes. Now with a closer view of him he could see what looked like scarring but might be bruises and every muscle in his body tense and ready to make a move to escape him. That was fine. He didn't expect the guy to love him like a real dog would. _'Though it would have been nice...but boring'_ he admitted silently to himself. He cupped the man's cheek then his chin to tilt his head upwards so he could better look into his eyes. "What is your name?"

Sasuke growled and muttered out a curse from behind the gag. It sounded something like, "Dumbass. I got a gag in!" but of course you couldn't be fully sure.

The question was purely to rile him up and seeing as he did he inwardly was delighted. "I am sorry, what was that? Well nevertheless, my name is Kyuubi and I am your new best friend." After he spoke he bent down and picked him up to lie over his shoulder. He began walking away with no other words to the announcer or any of his goons. He had what he came for. Kyuubi continued walking past the crowd till he was away from them all.

Sasuke thrashed and struggled, spitting out curses and threats as he was carried away. He couldn't believe this! His words began shifting into a different language, a demonic language. Of course you couldn't understand any of what he was saying even if you knew the language due to the gag. He actually was able to land some of his hits and kicks and he was thrilled about it. His were practically bottomless pits of rage by now.

Kyuubi was not one to get angry easily. Although the hits and blows against him did cause him some discomfort, but nothing hard enough for him to give in. After a while of all the kicking and squirming he began hearing the demonic language as well as the inner rage of the little guy. His grip released on the pet allowing the man to fall six feet or so to the hard ground below.

Sasuke yelped behind his gag and winced at the pain. He glared up at the man, hatred and obvious want of the other man's death shining clear in his eyes. He moved to stand up again, growling when he was stopped. He continued cursing the man in the muffled demonic language.

Kyuubi flicked his pet's nose. "Down boy; must you be so unpleasant to your Master? It breaks my heart."

He growled and tried to snap at the man's hands. If only he didn't have this damn gag on he could give this man what for. He would NEVER call him his Master. So he growled and continued to cuss him out. When that didn't satisfy him he spun and tried to kick Kyuubi's legs out from under him. He'd KILL HIM!

The elder man lifted his leg and kicked Sasuke forward, purposefully too hard so he would fall back onto the ground again. "You really should calm down you know?"

Sasuke paused. That last kick had actually stunned him. He thought for a bit and after a few minutes he allowed his muscles to relax. He was still glaring at the other man but he guessed he should hold his strength for when he knew he could win. After all...he did have an arm binder and gag on.

"What's this? Are you finally calming down a little?" He tilted his head just enough to warrant the movement then bent down to lift him up onto his feet again to face him this time. "Now that you calmed down might I ask you to cooperate long enough to remove your gag? It has to be uncomfortable for you after all."

A calculating look passed through those black eyes before he gave a short nod. Now that he had calmed himself down he was thinking better. He realized that he had to make a plan before he could get rid of this guy. I mean seriously, anyone that bought another living being for one thousand dollars can't be easy to get away from.

"Good, now stay still." He lifted his hands, sliding them along the gag straps to the back of his head. He unlocked the clasp and with ease he slipped it out of his mouth and onto the ground in all attempts to get rid of the damned thing. He had no idea where it had come from originally or to whom it had belonged and he wanted it gone. "There you are."

Sasuke's first act was to kick the damn thing far away. He then moved his jaw a bit to get rid of the soreness. He continued glaring at the other during both acts. "I will not bend to you." His voice could actually become addicting. The seductive yet defiant quality it possessed could only be found in the Uchiha family. And it held just the right tone that hinted that he hated every living (and some nonliving) thing in the world, not just this man. Although he was obviously directing his hatred towards Kyuubi for now.

It was hard for Kyuubi to care about what he said seeing as he was too busy with admiring the voice of his pet. What a tone he carried past those lips of his that he could now admire with that gag removed. He bet Sasuke hated how beautiful those lips were. He found himself grinning down at him, he saw the man as perfectly captivating. "Maybe so, though I had not expected you to. I like a challenge." That was the truth. If he simply gave into him he would return him, but that was not the case. "I have given you my name so might I ask for yours?"

He growled low but answered after another bit of glaring. "Sasuke Black Uchiha_(1)_." He licked his dry lips and he did it in the only way a sexual demon can. Slowly and suggestively. But, to tell the truth, he wasn't doing it on purpose. His DNA would have him do the simplest things as if he was seducing someone.

"Sasuke Black Uchiha...so Sasuke?" Kyuubi watched the way he licked his lips finding it interesting along with the contrasting anger in his eyes and the growl. He reached to his side to untie a black sack like bottle and held it at level for the boy's lips. "Would you like a drink Sasuke?"

Sasuke tried to keep the surprise and want from his gaze but he wasn't sure he succeeded. He cleared his throat. "Maybe...what kind of drink is it?" He swallowed as his eyes traveled to the _bottle_. So he may be a slight alcoholic. That definitely wasn't the worst of his addictions.

"Water, but if you wish for something harder I will give it to you. But for now you need to be hydrated." Kyuubi pressed the container to the man's lips with a slight tilt.

Sasuke drank it slowly and giving soft moans of gratitude. He _of course_ didn't realize he was moaning. "Ngh." He hadn't had water in a ridiculously long amount of time.

As the man heard the soft noises he withdrew the water and studied his face. "My you truly are a sex demon. First the sound of your voice, then it was the way you licked your lips, and now you are moaning as you drink. In all honesty I have never had the pleasure to come across one but, is this normal for you to act this way?"

Sasuke FORCED himself not to blush. He just glared. "...There are different levels of sex demons. My family is the highest of them all. My mother was a dark elf, or so my father tells me. So the combination of DNA enhances my sexual demon reactions..." He looked away for a second. "...Was I really moaning?"

"Yes." He replied honestly now seeing him becoming a bit softer as he spoke of his reaction and for some reason he felt the need to lean into his face.

Sasuke took a step back. "I have personal space. Don't get in it." His eyes narrowed as he again turned into the angry male.

"You're wrong. Even that belongs to me now." He grabbed Sasuke again and lifted him back onto his broad shoulder again. "You smell disgusting and it is masking your true scent. You also are in need of clothing. No one should be able to see your bare form other than me."

Sasuke grumbled in another ancient demonic language. This time he didn't really fight. He discovered from his first bit of fighting that he couldn't do shit. He continued grumbling and growling and cursing the entire time he was on the other's shoulders.

Kyuubi continued onwards for a while, acting as if he couldn't hear the man's complaining. He walked into the market and stopped at a small clothing display. "Do you like the color blue...maybe black?"

Only one person looked surprised at someone holding a naked boy over his shoulder. That person wasn't used to people coming out with their pets like this. But luckily that person was smart enough not to interfere.

He growled softly but answered, "Black. I like black. Black is my favorite." If he could only have one thing he wanted black clothes!

With the answer he picked three black shirts, two pants, and underwear in which he held to the man's ass. "Small ass but it will do." He snorted.

His eye twitched as he glared at him, or as much as he could since he was still on the man's shoulder. "...You're really annoying..." His arms were going numb from the arm binder. "I can't feel my damn arms dude." His voice was bored sounding. It of course still had the Uchiha tone to it but it was now filled with extreme boredom. Sasuke had…mood swings you could call them. He was rarely one mood for too long. But in normal circumstances you couldn't actually tell what mood he was. This situation didn't count as normal.

"My apologies." He let Sasuke down and turned him around in order to clasp a metal collar around his neck with a short leash in his hand to keep him close. "Sorry but I can't have you running away." He then began to unbind his arms letting the bindings fall to the ground.

Sasuke let out a groan as his arms were released. He panted softly as he gently rubbed feeling back into them. Another moaning groan left him as his arms began to tingle from the blood rushing into them. His eyes closed as the tingle turned to pain. Oh shit. Pain...he was PRAYING that his usual reaction to pain didn't happen. He was kind of a masochist. And with no pants on it would become VERY visible. He also didn't realize that his moans and groans of pain and discomfort were sensual. He never realized that stuff since he was so used to it.

Kyuubi quickly turned Sasuke towards him and tugged him close as he leaned into his ear. "You are getting hard in public? What is turning you on?"

A hard shiver traveled through Sasuke's body. He could NOT tell him about his love of pain. He swallowed and quickly thought of some lie that would be plausible. He instead said, "N-None of your business..." He began struggling against his hold to get away. '_Oh shit!'_

Kyuubi gripped a tight hold of the man's collar and forced him to turn around and walk ahead of him. "Well then let us show the world just how well erect my pet is. Who knows, maybe I can find you a mate to breed with."

Sasuke snarled and began struggling even harder. "I am NOT some animal that you can just force to breed! You fucking asshole, let go of me!" His legs shot out behind him to try to kick the other male. He hated this!

Other Masters were laughing at the display of a new pet being broken. To many people, this was a form of entertainment and also a normal occurrence in everyday life.

The man tugged the collar upwards choking the man's neck with just enough force to make him shut up. "You bark too much Pup. Do not make me cut out your tongue."

Sasuke became silent. Considering he didn't know how far this guy would go, he didn't know how much to believe. And he had survived due to being cautious at the right moments. A low growl left him but other than that he was silent. He didn't like being called pup...or the idea that he might be bred with someone. He knew that some people were bought, especially high-blood people, to _breed_ with others and then the owners would sell the kids off. That's how the world went or at least that's what he heard.

Kyuubi loosened the grip but continued to hold the collar to keep him close as he walked him onwards to a fashionable vehicle. The door was held open as he tossed Sasuke inside.

The Uchiha let out a soft yelp before he quickly scooted to the farthest seat in the car and glared out the window. "Hn...I am not an animal." He continued growling and grumbling. His hand moved up to the collar and he immediately began wondering how he could get it off. "Hate this."

Soon Kyuubi too slid inside as the door was closed behind him and he kept quiet till the moment the car began to move. "You may not be an animal, but you are mine and whether you like it or not you will come to accept it. And you will do so by either your own power or forcibly by my hand." He looked at the man with only his eyes and a blank face. "Frankly, I'd rather have you be disobedient so that I may punish you. It makes for more entertainment."

Sasuke growled and flicked the other male off. He continued staring out the window. "Guess you'll have to fucking make me because I'm not doing anything you say." He was being even more disobedient than ever because he was actually getting scared. He was even starting to shake a little. He couldn't believe it...he was truly sold...he belonged to someone else. He grit his teeth. Well he will never give up.

"When was the last time you had a hot bath?" This was said out of the blue after a long while of silence,

Sasuke tensed and slowly turned to look at him. "I...uh..." He tried to shrug it off. "I can't remember." He stared at the window again. Okay so that was a little embarrassing to admit. But was he going to get a bath now?

"I see." Kyuubi left it at that as he continued on silently thinking of something. He zoned out then back again before scooting toward Sasuke to take his hands. He inspected them then let go to push back the man's bangs and inspect his face closely.

Sasuke tensed up and tried to lean away. His eyes showed discomfort. "Wh-What?" This was weird and he didn't like people in his personal space dammit! "I-I said that I have personal space..."

"Relax, I promise I am not going to suddenly take advantage of you in my car. Especially as filthy as you are and with no prior information as to whom has touched you with their disgusting hands." He did back away from his face after seeing nothing was wrong there. He began giving a light squeeze to Sasuke's thighs then to his leg as he lifted one to feel his calf then inspect his feet. "I am just taking inventory of what condition you are in and noting myself mentally of what needs to be tended to."

He was still tense. "W-Well just in case you are wondering I'm..." He growled and looked away. "I'm a virgin. That's why I was kicked out of my family. So you don't have to worry about anyone _touching_ me. I just got banged up when I fought everybody." He wasn't aware of the blush on his face. "This is totally not cool."

"You are a virgin?" Kyuubi let go of his leg as he asked like it was the only thing he said of interest. "You are a sex demon and yet you are a virgin? Isn't that a tad ironic to you?"

Sasuke didn't look at him. "It's worse than ironic. My clan calls anyone who is still a virgin after their 17th birthday a traitor. So sure, I got all the awesome genes and shit but I am no longer part of the family simply because I refused to bow to their stupid rules." The pain and contempt filled his voice. "So you gonna throw me out now?"

"Why would I do that?" He said with a faint hint of confusion showing on his face. "Why would I buy you if I planned to just throw you away like trash? I do not waste my time with garbage let alone pay for it." He slipped his finger beneath the collar and smirked. "Now that I have you Sas-uke, you are mine."

The blush grew even though a scowl was now on the younger male's face. "Tch...You'll still have to beat the shit out of me to get be to behave." He then spat in his face.

As Kyuubi wiped his face of the disgusting fluid that hit him his expression turned into one of dissatisfaction. The hand he wiped his face with smashed into the younger's face and roughly wiped his hand clean. "Spitting is a nasty habit of yours that I will have to break out of you." His hand left the small face just as roughly as it had made contact and he moved to the opposite side of the car again to ignore him.

Sasuke wiped his own face and glared out the window again. "Yeah right. No one can break me." He then was silent as he contemplated his doom.

The car came to a stop eventually and Kyuubi's door opened for him to come out. He slid out of there with a small stretch before he called for his pet to exit as well. "Sasuke, come."

The raven growled and didn't move. He wouldn't respond to such a demeaning call. He was an equal despite what the douche bag said!

"If you come out I will reward you with a very luxurious and beautiful bath." He held out a hand for him.

Sasuke tensed but sighed before he came out. He didn't take the offered hand though."Fine." He glared at him.

The home he stood before was grand in size and beautifully coated in floral vines. Kyuubi made it so the boy walked ahead of him as his butler and maid greeted his arrival and took his coat. He grabbed the younger's arm and tugged him along until they had climbed stairs and passed every room. He soon brought him to his own master bedroom.

Sasuke was only slightly stunned. After all, he had grown up in a similar environment. He just didn't expect it from this man. "Do I not get my own room?" He didn't like that he was being dragged along like this. So he began struggling.

"No not just yet. You are new and I need to keep an eye on you until I can trust you won't run away." As he explained he felt his struggles and lifted the small man into his arms like a bride. He took him into the bathroom where there was a giant circular bath with rose petals prepared for him on time as usual. "Take a breath of that scent. This is the smell of Myrrh and rose oils."

The raven growled and tried to struggle more. He opened his mouth to argue with him before he suddenly relaxed. Wow...what a weird mixture...was it seriously chilling him out? _'Well this sucks.'_ He couldn't even work up enough hate for a glare. It was like some kind of drug, and he was an expert on drugs. Damn, he was getting a little high from it but in a good calming way.

"Heh, I guess it relaxes you just as it does me. I will keep that in mind for the future." When he let him down he lowered him into the water to stand on his own. It came to the man's hips.

He silently looked around. "Where do I sit?" Damn. This warm water was making him want to moan and sleep and orgasm all at the same time.

"Go to the far end there and take your seat." Once he had spoken he stripped himself of his shirt then his pants and so forth till he was bare. Kyuubi was hung like a horse and his body was fit without a single imperfection. He grabbed a glass brown bottle with his soap inside and stepped into the water.

Sasuke had moved to sit down and looked away towards the wall, not wanting to see the other male. A sex demon didn't reach their full physical potential until after they were _deflowered_. Once they were no longer a virgin they became deliciously perfect and for guys they grew in _certain parts_. It was bad enough the guy had already seen him. Sasuke didn't want to constantly be making comparisons of this guy's equipment and his own.

"Sasuke, this is what I need you to wash with and I need you to be thorough or else I will have to baby you and I hate babies." The hate was clear in his voice though only for a moment before it returned to normal. He leaned over his shoulder to whisper into the younger's ear. "Though if you want me to show you how to be thorough. . ." he said, pressing against his back.

The boy tensed and bolted to the other side of the tub. "Give me the damn soap! I know how to clean myself!" He wasn't aware of the blush but he was aware of the scowl and glare. This guy was horrible!

His reaction made Kyuubi grin and he handed it over. He backed away to the other side of the bath to sit down in the water and wet his hair and face with a long relaxed sigh.

Sasuke cleaned himself, first fast but he began to slow down as he finally started actually relaxing. Oh this felt so good! He wasn't aware of the soft noises leaving his mouth as he gently rubbed his body and hair. He shivered a bit at one point before he sank completely in the water to rinse himself off. He rose from the water looking like a hot sex-ad that you'd see on TV.

Kyuubi was watching him the entire time and when he came out of the water he began to chuckle. "It is funny."

He paused as he sat back down. "What is?" He frowned at him and gave the bottle back. He didn't like anything that might be funny, especially if it was about him.

Kyuubi took back the bottle and placed it down before he looked at him again. "It is just that I never thought I could be turned on in the slightest by a male, but then you come around and I suddenly am very curious how you would sound beneath me."

Sasuke turned bright red which rather complimented his ebony eyes very well. And those ebony eyes were turned into a glare that exclaimed he wanted to kill the other male. "No. I am NOT doing anything like that with you. I REFUSE to do it." He sat fully in the tub and crossed his arms over his chest. He continued glaring and scowling. Why did he have to be a damn sex demon?!

Kyuubi nudged him with his foot. "I have a question for you. Have you at least masturbated?" The way he asked was calm as if this were daily conversation.

Sasuke somehow managed to turn even redder as he looked away. "I've been very busy!" Which was a no and yet another reason why he was kicked out. He saw no reason for sexual exploits. He was truly not what a sex demon should be.

Eyebrows raised in question at that. The elder found it improbable and borderline impossible. "No wonder you are so against sex as a sex demon. You have no clue of the sensation given from simple masturbation so how could you possibly have sex? You are not just missing a part of being an Uchiha but missing a part of manhood."

Sasuke seemed to get even more moody at that as he sunk further into the water. He grumbled softly to himself in an ancient language. He didn't need someone else to tell him that. He just didn't care...

Standing Kyuubi looked down at him and began checking the younger man's hair then tilted his head up to see a clean face. He then picked him out the water by his arms and tightly held up his arms by his wrists as he looked over the rest of his body including his dick then between his thighs. "You did well."

The Uchiha growled and started struggling again. Why was he being held like this? This was so demeaning! "Don't hold me like this!"

"So you feel you are in the position to give me demands yet you refuse to follow my simple ones?" He asked in a lazy tone that was hard to distinguish from irritation or of a calm demeanor.

"I can say whatever the fuck I want!" He struck out with his leg and connected between Kyuubi's legs. Hard.

Kyuubi let out a deep throated growl and brought his other hand to Sasuke's neck to grab on tight. He forced him down beneath the bath water with every intention to drown him.

The boy's eyes widened and he struggled fiercely. Shit! He couldn't fucking die like this dammit! He hadn't accomplished ANYTHING and he was still a virgin! He'd be sent to purgatory for sure_(2)_! A shiver ran through him as he ran out of air and he felt himself on the verge of passing out. Just because Uchihas were hard to kill didn't mean it was impossible and to tell the truth, not every way was found out. Also the way to kill varied between what mix of blood was in the Uchiha.

Just before he could pass out Kyuubi pulled him out of the water, releasing his neck when he was on his own two feet. He exited the bath. "Oops, I lost my temper." That was all he said as he began drying himself off with a towel. "Come out when you are done being ungrateful." With that he left the bathroom and went to his chest of drawers.

Sasuke fell to his knees and clung to the edge of the tub as he coughed and gulped for air. _'Holy shit!'_ After about five minutes he shakily got out of the tub and dried off. He then waited in there for a half hour before he hesitantly left the room. He was staring at the floor and was silent.

Kyuubi sat on his bed in cotton sleep pants and he looked over at Sasuke. "You have finally come out. I was afraid you might have drowned yourself." He slid to the edge of the bed and signaled him over. "Come..."

Sasuke had a towel wrapped around his waist and he slowly walked over to the bed. His eyes were still on the floor. He paused beside the bed without saying anything. He actually had a slight red mark around his neck. It would fade of course...eventually.

Kyuubi looked at his neck and felt himself grin. "I left a mark on you and I apologize for that." He cupped the boy's chin tilting up his face from the floor so he could look into his eyes. His eyes got a confused look for a second as he considered the boy's hair. It was spiked again but there was definitely no product in it. _'Is it naturally spiky? I'll have to ask him about that later.'_ He then focused again on the matter at hand. "I have a horrible temper Sasuke, so tred lightly and all will be well understood?"

Pure hatred was in his eyes. But what was strange was it didn't seem aimed at Kyuubi. "...whatever..." His voice was filled with the same hatred that was yet again not aimed at him. "Where do I sleep?" During those thirty minutes he had gotten a mental message from his brother. And it had forced the self-hatred he had to return.

"You sleep with me." His hand patted the bed then he grinned at him. "I hadn't planned on making a purchase so I did not prepare anything for you. Which is fine by me seeing as I hate to sleep alone."

Sasuke grunted. "You won't touch me...will you?" He just wanted to sleep. He didn't want something to happen.

Kyuubi's head shook ever so slightly. "Not in the way you are thinking, no." He gripped the towel around Sasuke and slowly removed it from him so he could toss it towards a wall. He reached behind him for the briefs he had bought him as well as a clean shirt. "You can even wear your new clothes to feel less exposed."

He nodded seeming exhausted, which he was. "Thanks...I'm so fucking tired..." He took the clothes and put them on before moving onto the bed. He stayed on the edge as he lay down. "...if I wake up screaming...just leave me be." His eyes closed.

"Why would you wake up screaming?" he asked lying in his bed beneath the covers to look at the younger man.

"...kali̱nýchta..._(3)_" He wasn't going to go into some in depth conversation about his past. This man had no business knowing his dreams.

When he brushed of his question he scoffed and laid his head on the pillow comfortably. "Dulcis somnia,_(4)_" he replied in Latin and patted Sasuke on the arm.

The boy flinched but went to sleep fast.

* * *

**1:** Yes I gave Sasuke a middle name. It kind of works for this story and will actually come into play later. Just thought I would get that bit out of the way.

**2:** In this story, the Uchiha family worships Lord Death and they believe that being deflowered is an act that will guarantee their acceptance into Hell.

**3:** Greek for 'goodnight'. Given by Google Translator.

**4:** Latin for 'sweet dreams'. Given by Google Translator.

* * *

**A/N**

So? I do hope that you like this. I went it over multiple times to makes sure that I have it just the way I want it for you guys. Things that seem a little off will be explained later, such as the history of the Uchihas Purebloods and stuff like that. I really hope you guys liked this cause I do have an idea of where I'm going with this and I even have some more written.

Oh and I know that some of you are waiting for an update on Konoha Academy Host Club. That story will eventually be updated once I remember where I was going with it. I'm actually still working on a plotline for it but have no fear that I will try my hardest to have a second chapter up for it before the new year!

Once again, thank you for reading this and I hope you review and I'll update as soon as I can.

Peace-Out ^-^v

-EntityLvr


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Fun to see an update so soon huh? Well I luckily have a LOT of inspiration for this story. I'll do updates for this story while I attempt to work on my other stories. Oh I'm such a failure. Whatever.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or its characters. I also make no money off of this story.

**Warning**: language, slight ooc, mild yaoi, some violence

**Help**:If something needs extra explanation it will be marked with a number _(#)_ like that. A matching number will correspond with it and will appear at the bottom **#:** like that. _'Any thoughts look like this._' "Speaking looks like this." If a word is emphasized it will either look like _this, THIS,_ or THIS.

Now enjoy!

* * *

**Finding A Purpose**

_**Chapter 2**_

Sasuke refused to wake up the next morning. He groaned and burrowed further into the blankets. "Ngh…"

When Kyuubi woke up he flipped onto his back with a loud beast like groan and scratched at his head.

Sasuke growled in his sleep as his body suddenly tensed up. He began muttering in an unknown language as a black aura began to surround him. His nightmares then began. The rest of the night had been dreamless.

Kyuubi climbed out of bed to sluggishly make his way to the bathroom to pee with the door wide open. He was completely unaware of what was happening just in the next room.

The raven suddenly began screaming in ancient demon as pain shot through his body. He was jerking on the bed as if he was having a seizure or something. This had to be the worst _nightmare_ ever. It was his brother telling him to be a good pet or just fucking die.

Kyuubi rushed from washing his hands to the doorway to see what was going on before moving to the bedside where the other was. He climbed on top of him pinning his thrashing arms to the bed. "Sasuke...SASUKE!" he got louder looking down at the man's face.

The Uchiha's eyes burst open but they were brilliant red with black spirals. He looked almost possessed as his pale skin turned even whiter. His heart rate was dangerously high and his body was covered in sweat. "I will kill them." His voice was darkness itself and filled with so much evil intent that it would send chills up anyone's spine. His body then completely relaxed and his eyes shut. After a bit his eyes slowly opened again, this time they were black and soon his skin color returned to normal as well. "..." He couldn't fully remember what happened but he was now confused as to why this man was on top of him. "...Why are you pinning me down?" His voice was normal again.

Kyuubi had not been scared off. In fact he was that much more intrigued by the male's behavior and that sudden change of his eyes with the extreme paling of his skin. "Are you okay? You were having a bad dream." Bad dream was an extreme understatement compared to what this young man just had. "Your eyes turned red with spirals and you threatened to kill."

Sasuke tensed up for a split second. "...I-I...I'm fine." He tried to get out from under Kyuubi. "You probably just imagined it!" Something was wrong. That information seemed to put him into a panic attack almost. "Just let me up dammit!"

Kyuubi let go of one arm and slapped Sasuke across the cheek then pinched his face hard with a tug.

The boy actually yelped before simply laying there, shaking a little. "...I need to use the bathroom..." His voice was not as panicky anymore. Still not quite normal but at least the panic was gone.

He nodded and let him go shifting to the side of him on the bed. "Then go, but if you start going crazy again I will pull out my medications."

Sasuke shakily stood before stumbling to the bathroom. He grumbled, "Doubt any of them would work on me..." He splashed water on his face as he tried to calm down. His eyes went red? Again?! And he said he would kill...dammit. He didn't realize his hatred would awaken that part of him. All demons had two sides. The side they usually showed and then the darker side that came out at rare times. Sasuke's darker side constantly thirsted for the blood of his family. It thrived on his hate for them. He had hoped that by leaving the family that side would leave or be dulled down as well. That had been his true reason to still be a virgin. Well…that and he didn't agree with that stupid law. "Seems I was wrong..." He sighed and actually used the bathroom before walking out. He glanced up at Kyuubi. "So...did my _episode_ take you by surprise?" Everything about him was normal again. His voice was addictive again and his body movements screamed sex and sin. He was himself again.

Kyuubi looked at him and shrugged. "I must say it took me back a bit, but more than surprise it was intriguing. Those ruby eyes of yours gave my body goose bumps and the anger you had in the tone of your voice made me drop my guard." With a sigh he grinned and beckoned him over. "I am so much happier with your smooth and sensual voice and those dark shadowy eyes fit for your kind."

Sasuke rolled his _dark shadowy eyes_ and moved over. "So do I get pants?" He wouldn't give the details unless he had to. And right now. He didn't have to.

"Yes but only if you say my name when you ask."

His brows rose up. "...Seriously?" He shrugged. "Very well." He locked eyes with him. "Will you give me pants, Kyuubi?" His voice flowed over the words and seems to curl around the name almost like a caress.

"Mmm..." he liked the way it sounded when it rolled off his lips. He grinned. "I lied. I need one last thing from you." He winked at him pointing to his cheek. "How about a little peck."

Sasuke's eye twitched. "I have no choice do I?" He groaned and walked closer. It was only the cheek so it should be okay. He leaned down and gave a hesitant kiss to Kyuubi's cheek.

Once he felt the lips to his cheek he gripped Sasuke's shirt and held him in place long enough to land a kiss on the man's lips, lingering for just a moment before he let go and smirked."Thank you."

The raven growled and jerked away. He wiped his lips fiercely and glared at him. "Gyah! Don't do that!" He backed up to the wall and leaned against it. "So I get pants now, right?" This was so humiliating!

Kyuubi looked at him and licked his lips before a smirk appeared and he stood to go to one of his lowest drawers to find the pants. He walked to the man pinning him like a small animal in comparison to the wall. "Well a promise is a promise." His hand lowered the pants to him.

Sasuke growled a little as he took the pants. "Thank you." Sarcasm filled his voice. "Now let me put them on. It's difficult to do so with you so close...and I still don't like my personal space invaded upon." His eye was twitching.

"Get used to it because you and I will be spending a lot of time together. Putting pants on with me so close to you will be the least of your worries." He chuckled and only backed off an inch. "Hurry, it is already time for lunch and you are not the only pet I tend to."

He scowled and put the pants on. "Fine. Now what?" He really hated this man and he doubted he'd ever not hate him. "And what do you mean you have other pets?"

"You bark too much."Kyuubi took his hand and willed him to come with him out of the room, down the halls as well as the stairs.

Kyuubi or Flame as he was often called was in the class of Reaper. His ability and power was unknown though it was not without limit. In ways he was still liable to die of flesh and bone but not of soul and, for lack of a better word, heart. His hair fell down his shoulders in a river of red, though he had been known to cut it to his jaw-line to cut down on annoyance. His eyes were a brilliant orange and often took on a fire like quality when times of extreme emotion came into play. Usually those moments were bad for those who were near. The man was tall at about 6'5 with wide shoulders and a well built body. In short this man was well fit and very strong.

The reapers back story is extensive. It would take him an incredible amount of time in years to explain the gist of his life in and out of death. So unless you are Lord Death himself it is never going to happen. Kyuubi has the habit of doing whatever he likes or if he does not like it fixing it to his liking as if it is a challenge meant to fill in time to cease his boredom. And he currently sees Sasuke as such a challenge.**]**

"Hurry short stack and try to keep up." He was excited for some reason and grinned the entire way to the kitchen where a meal was laid out onto four plates for them on the table.

Sasuke was grumbling the entire way. He froze though when they entered the kitchen. It wasn't the food that surprised him. It was what was kneeling on the floor. "What the hell?"

A little blond boy with fox ears, a fox tail, three whiskers on each cheek and wearing only small shorts was kneeling on the floor. His tail started wagging, almost like a puppy, when they entered the kitchen. "Hi Master! I made lunch!" He was smiling brightly, his brilliant blue eyes shining_(1)_.

"Hello Naruto." He quickly let Sasuke go as he advanced to the small boy and leaned down to rub his head. "Everything looks beautifully delicious, but I expect nothing else." He turned to Sasuke and asked the blond to stand. "Naruto, meet a new part of the household. Sasuke, meet my dearest Naruto."

Sasuke's eye twitched. "..." What the hell?

Naruto smiled and waved at him. "Hi Sasuke!"

Sasuke felt his eye twitch again. "...hn...that's just...wrong."

Naruto's smile went down a notch and he looked up at Kyuubi. "Did I say something wrong? Why is he grumpy with me?"

"No, you did nothing wrong Naruto. Sasuke is just very grumpy because he lived a horrible life and dealt with many unsavory people." He gave the grumpy guy a look then began to speak sternly. "Do not be rude when I introduce you to others Sasuke. Manners like that in my home will surely warrant punishment."

The raven growled but didn't say anything else. He simply sat at the table and then glared at his plate.

Naruto still didn't seem too sure about everything but he simply decided hugged Kyuubi. "I also washed the dishes Master!"

Sasuke's eyes bugged out as he stared at the kitsune_(2)_. "What did you call him?!"

Naruto immediately hid behind the older male. "...he's my Master...I called him that earlier too…" Sasuke must not have actually been listening.

Kyuubi's hand was about to pat Naruto but he ended up behind him and Naruto gave a sigh. "It is my proper title. Whether you are my pet or not I am by all means a young master." Kyuubi sat Naruto down on the opposite side of Sasuke and took his seat at the end of the table. He looked to where Sasuke sat as if he were contemplating something before looking back at his plate."Everyone I tend for treats and greets me with respect, and you will learn to do so as well."

Naruto smiled as he swung his legs, his tail wagging again. "Master is really kind and really cool and gives me lots of strawberries! Believe it!" He loved strawberries so much. Well he loved ramen even more but Master said that was unhealthy so he only got it on special occasions.

The Uchiha looked disgusted but didn't say anything else. He looked back at Kyuubi, black eyes cold. "I will never call you Master. Go ahead and _believe that_." He was so stubborn and smirked a bit at getting to mock the weird blond kid.

As soon as he said that something struck Sasuke on the head hard. It was the size of a fist that then tugged him out of the seat and toward the furthest plate from Kyuubi. What had struck him was in fact a fist as a red headed man with very lazy, almost sleepy eyes took the seat he pulled Sasuke out of and settled in quietly. He had BIG dark circles under his eyes as if he had never slept in his life. He also had a red kanji tattooed above his left eye. And…he seemed to have no eyebrows.

Kyuubi smiled at him. "Ah Gaara. Sorry, the young one in your seat was Sasuke. He will be staying with us as well."

The man's eyes hardly shifted to look at him with no expression of interest as he looked back to the table and felt for his plate then silverware to begin eating. In fact…he had almost no expression at all which was emphasized by the no-eyebrows-thing.

Naruto smiled. "Hi Gaara! I made really good lunch!" The blond was excited by everything it seemed...except Sasuke. Sasuke scared him. But only a little!

Speaking of Sasuke. The black haired kid grumbled and cursed in multiple languages as he sat in his new seat. "Can we eat now dammit?"

Gaara gave a slow simple grin at Naruto that disappeared as soon as it came. Gaara was a very quiet and mysterious guy and it was rare for him to speak for some unknown reason.

Kyuubi nodded. "You may eat, and Sasuke. If you would like seconds let Naruto know. You must be starving after all."

Sasuke ignored him and just immediately started stuffing his face full of food. He had to admit. The little brat definitely could cook well. He usually had good table manners but he truly was starving.

Naruto ate his food slowly, happy that the new person liked it. "So...um...what are we gonna do today Master?" He smiled and looked at Kyuubi. "Can we go to the park? Or do you gotta train Sasuke?" Sasuke glared at him as he ate making him flinch a bit.

Another hit was served onto Sasuke's head by Gaara before he returned to his food to eat like nothing happened which definitely entertained Kyuubi. "Not today Naruto, I need to study the grumpy guy's behavior some more before training begins and so far he seems to need a lot of work." His hand patted the little kitsune on the shoulder in reassurance. "Maybe I should sew his mouth shut."

Gaara grinned finally with actual humor, taken in with that idea. Naruto just laughed. He was still rather innocent (in some ways) so he believed that was a joke.

Sasuke on the other was staring at Kyuubi, not actually sure whether he was joking or not. He did try to drown him after all. "...um...that's a joke right? You wouldn't actually sew my mouth shut...right?"

Kyuubi gave a mysterious smirk. "Ask your lunch buddy."

Gaara scoffed. He wasn't going to tell him anything related to his situation. After all, why would he help him out when this guy was a stranger to him?

The raven looked back at eyebrowless freak. "...It doesn't seem like he has anything to say anyway. Why would I ask him anything?"

Kyuubi looked at Sasuke then Gaara."No maybe not now, but I am sure you two will become great friends."

Gaara snorted, taking a drink and mumbling something rude to himself about Sasuke being a useless Uchiha.

Sasuke tensed before he suddenly launched himself at the other male, pretty much knocking the table over in the process. He pinned the other down and started punching and clawing at his face before wrapping his hands around his neck. "WHAT DID YOU SAY FUCKER?!"

Naruto was now completely terrified and huddled behind Kyuubi, shaking with fear. He really hated violence.

Gaara fell to the ground with a thud as he was pounded on and scratched. When he was strangled he didn't apologize nor was he even scared or angry. He smiled bearing his teeth."Angry?" he said chokingly till he clawed at Sasuke's throat, squeezing his nails into him as he tightened with no fear when he pierced his neck with manicured nails.

Kyuubi went to them and pulled out a gun, calmly pointing it with a click at the two.

* * *

**1:** Naruto in this story is definitely off. I'm going for a younger, more innocent Naruto for now. Don't worry though, the reason for him being like this is explained later. And yes he can cook in this story as well as clean. Just think of it as he's been trained to be a good little pet.

**2:** Kitsune is the Japanese word for fox and is usually used to describe a human-fox hybrid. Just in case people didn't know this.

* * *

**A/N**

So that's that! What do you think of it? I got a review last time asking for shorter chapters so here ya go. Shorter chapters. Guess it means I can update even more than usual huh? Well please give me more reviews and such.

Peace-Out ^-^v

-EntityLvr


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody. So I took some advice from my reviewer Suomalainen-Sisu and did the pairings. It took a lot of thought and talking with my co-writer about it but we figured out the perfect pairings. I also went back to my previous chapters and took out the **[]** and made them not present tense…I don't know if I said that correctly. Well whatever. Thank you for the pointers! I do appreciate it ^-^

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or its characters. I also make no money off of this story.

**Warning**: yaoi, language, masochism, master/slave, half-breeds, possible ooc, sex

**Help**: If something needs extra explanation it will be marked with a number _(#)_ like that. A matching number will correspond with it and will appear at the bottom **#:** like that._ 'Any thoughts look like this._' "Speaking looks like this." If a word is emphasized it will either look like _this, THIS,_ or THIS. And if you see this **\(^o^)/** it signals a time or scene skip.

Now enjoy!

* * *

**Finding A Purpose**

_**Chapter 3**_

The Uchiha growled, getting horny from the pain again. He froze though at the familiar sound of a gun. His eyes shot up to the older male and his hands released the other ginger's throat. He actually didn't really seem to care that he was being choked. The reason it seemed like that was because he truly didn't care. Uchiha's couldn't die that easily and Sasuke himself was even harder to kill. The only reason he had panicked in the tub was because if he passed out there he would fully drown and he hadn't gotten the handle of breathing underwater yet. His eyes were now locked on the gun but not with fear. Instead it was an appreciative look. He actually groaned as want filled his eyes. Oh how he loved guns...he loved blades more and fire even better but guns definitely got him going.

"Gaara, stop this nonsense and clean him up. I know he attacked first but if he scars from those nails of yours I will punish you instead." Kyuubi seemed disappointed.

Gaara listened though not letting go right away. He gave a pissed off look at Kyuubi until the gun was brought closer and he scoffed, letting go to tug Sasuke down to lick away the blood on the younger's neck.

The raven snarled and jerked away from him. "Leave me alone dammit." He stood and simply wiped the blood away. The wounds were already healed as if nothing had happened. "As if I would scar from something like that." His gaze (and attention) had been brought back to the gun. "What type of gun is that?" His fingers twitched with the want to touch it and check it out.

Kyuubi looked at him and saw his eyes move to his gun before putting it back on safety and placing it in his back pocket."I do not know. It is just something I picked up in the market." His hand reached out for Sasuke's.

The Uchiha though wasn't even paying attention to the hand. His gaze was locked where the gun had disappeared. His black eyes were bright with want and he even licked his lips as his mouth went dry at the mere thought of getting to hold any kind of weapon again. "...can...um..." He tried to make his voice sound uncaring but that was way past his will power at the moment. He shuddered a little and tried to speak again. His voice cracked just slightly and almost sounded desperate. "C-Can...I um...j-just hold it?" His eyes moved to lock eyes with the other male. "I s-swear I won't shoot anybody...I j-just…" His eyes went back to where the gun disappeared. "I just want to hold it...even for a second..." He had never sounded so pathetic in his life! But he just couldn't bring himself to care right now.

Honestly that reaction, Kyuubi couldn't believe he was receiving from this unruly pet. He cocked an eyebrow at him thinking over this sudden change before he grinned."You want to hold this gun?" His voice became playful as he took out the gun and brought it up to Sasuke's forehead.

The boy's breathing picked up and a tiny bit of drool left his mouth. "Yes." His hand shook as he slowly reached for it. Oh hell! At this moment he would probably offer up his virginity just to be able to hold a weapon again. The sensible part of his brain that kept thoughts like that quiet was no longer in control. In fact, it might have been the part that said that. He actually had an erection from the sight of that beautiful, beautiful gun.

"Then get on your knees and beg your Master sweetly." Kyuubi was serious about him doing so.

Sasuke froze as he thought it over. He was about to refuse when the gun moved a little. His eyes were locked on it as he took a deep gulp. "...y-you promise that if I do that I can hold it?" He wouldn't embarrass himself if he wouldn't get anything out of it.

Naruto was watching intently, pausing in his attempt to clean up the lunch area. This new guy was weird, scary, and yet also rather interesting. Maybe they could eventually be friends? He liked making friends. Even though Kyuubi and Gaara were his only friends…That didn't stop him from liking it.

"No, but if you do this it is more likely that I will reward you." Which was true of him. He really only made up his mind after an action is made on his behalf. If you don't like something why would you reward anyone?

Sasuke almost whined. Just the thought of 'maybe' getting to hold it seemed enough to persuade him. "F-Fine..." He blushed as he got on his knees. His eyes never left the gun. "...M-May I...please...h-hold the gun?" He paused for a bit before shakily adding, "Master..." His voice sounded so damn innocent and seductive. He would probably beat himself up later once he realized what he was doing but right now his entire focus was on that bit of metal.

A smile spread across the Master's face and he looked delighted. He paused a while before flipping it in his hand to hold out to the begging guy. "It is all yours." Gaara called him pathetic and walked out of the room entirely, but Kyuubi went to Naruto to pick him up in his arms. He then kissed his whiskered cheek. "Thank you for lunch my sweet Naruto."

Sasuke shuddered as he moved to sit more comfortably on the floor. His hands ran over the metal of the gun, turning to look at it from every angle. He inspected every possible inch of it, his fingers moving over it as if it were the most precious thing in the world. He groaned a little as he recognized the make. "I didn't realize this guy still made guns..." his voice was soft, obviously meant as just a passing thought. His eyes locked on a circle with a line running through it on the butt of the gun. "It's an original!" These were so hard to find! The maker of the gun was one of his idols, though he'd never admit it out loud. Yup, one of his dreams had come true! He got to hold a Nara creation.

Naruto giggled and his tail wagged hard as he cuddled closer. "You're welcome Master!" He looked down at the mess with a soft pout. "I'll clean this up before I do the rest of my chores." He looked back at the man with his brilliant blue eyes. "Okay Master?" Without waiting for an answer he gave Kyuubi a kiss on the cheek before trying to cuddle even closer. The man had found him abandoned in an alley, bleeding, starving and probably just a few days away from death. He literally owed this man his life and he was happy to always show his gratitude.

Kyuubi smiled at him before he let him down. "Naruto you always do so much around here. I don't know why you do it, but you do not have to worry about it today. How about you go ahead and take a bath, hm?" His fingers rubbed against this one's cheeks then hair. "You always get so dirty when you cook."

Naruto smiled, his tail waving again as his fox ears perked up. He shivered a little when his ears started to get rubbed. "That's because I'm small and can't always reach everything." He bit his lip before looking up. "Can I use bubbles?" He was still just a little kitsune after all. Bubbles were still fun to him.

Kyuubi chuckled. "Yes, you may have all the bubbles you like, and soak as long as you like as well since you deserve it."

Naruto squealed a little as he gave his Master's leg a quick hug before he ran off to go take a nice long bubble bath. His tail was waving fast the entire time.

Sasuke on the other hand was still sitting on the floor, admiring the gun and mumbling to himself about it. "Such beautiful craftsmanship. Damn, I'd kill to be able to make something like this." He had even pulled out the bullets and was admiring each one individually. "Hm...These bullets don't do this creation justice..." He apparently didn't even remember where he was. He was that absorbed into this weapon.

Before the boy knew it Kyuubi had leaned down to him and taken the gun away to properly re-assemble and put away once more.

The raven jerked in surprise at not having the gun in his hand anymore. He stared up at Kyuubi, a swarm of emotions in his eyes. When he blinked though, all the emotions were gone. Only one was left; annoyance. "..." He stood and looked away. His cold demeanor was back as well as a VERY embarrassed look. "...I'm never doing that again..." He then turned away and walked out of the room. His hands were shoved in his pockets and his shoulders were slumped. He couldn't believe he did that...he couldn't believe he had truly begged just to look at...a...um…oh that gun was worth it. But he would never live this down! He was supposed to be stubborn, disobedient, and trying to get away. He actually wanted to cry. But his Uchiha pride was still there, slightly damaged, but still there. He needed to find somewhere in this stupid place to be alone. He didn't care if the other guy didn't want him to leave his side. He fucking refused to be near him anymore. And that's when he did it. He suddenly bolted to where he remembered, or where he thought he remembered where the front door was. He couldn't stand it here anymore!

Just as Sasuke thought he was scot-free Gaara spotted him on the run and his pale blue gray eyes followed him. '_Should I stop him?'_ To be honest he really didn't want to stop him at all but if he didn't do something before he escaped that door... "Shit." He growled before sprinting toward him. He took off like a track star on his bare feet till he met Sasuke and pounced onto him. They rolled across the marbled floor with him holding on tight to the disobedient stranger.

Sasuke snarled and cursed and screamed out in almost every language he knew, which was a lot. "Let me go! I CAN'T STAND IT HERE!" Angry tears were falling down his face. At least he was deciding that they were angry tears and no other kind. He suddenly stiffened, his eyes widening and his voice fading away as he felt a needle jabbed into him. The last thing he saw before he passed out was Kyuubi's arm pulling back with a syringe in his hand.

**\(^o^)/**

Kyuubi had brought Sasuke back to his room with a metal collar locked onto the man's neck and on a chained leash connected to the bed. Sasuke was passed out and Kyuubi was irritated as he sat on the bed's edge and watched a video while cleaning his gun.

The boy groaned as he came to. It was actually sooner than he should have woken up which meant that his body broke down whatever drug was used much faster than any normal person. His eyes slowly opened before he shut them as a splitting pain went through his head and then his body. "O-Ow..." He froze when he realized that he was on a bed...and there was something around his neck. And when he moved he heard the chain. He quickly deduced that he had been caught, drugged, and then chained to the bed to prevent any further escapes. He used his hand to sort-of face palm himself. "I hate my life..."

"Hm?" Kyuubi turned around partially to see him awake. He tilted his head slightly in interest. "Huh. How about that? You really do take well to being drugged. That one usually knocks someone out for at least half a day." His hand moved to wave his gun at him as he spoke on."Should I try poison next time then?" He seriously considered the act before shrugging and walking around the bed to put down his gun.

Sasuke merely grunted before his hand moved to his side. He stared at the ceiling. "...I panicked...I completely freaked out and I panicked." His eyes closed. "I'm not used to showing emotion or weakness because that will get you killed in my family." He grit his teeth before he continued. "I did both of those things at the exact same time and I was unbelievably freaked out by it." He opened his eyes again to stare at the ceiling. This entire speech had been said in a closed off tone of voice. So pretty much in the tone of when he first spoke to the elder male. His eyes looked the same as then as well. Closed off. He would not make the mistake of showing weakness again.

Kyuubi came to him on the bed and brushed the back of his fingers against the pet's cheek lightly before he spoke sweetly. "Sasuke...I have no such thoughts about your emotions. Emotions do not make you weak, in fact they simply show me who you really are."

He flinched away from the touch. "Whatever. You won't get any more emotion from me." He refused to look at him."...Why did you buy me? Was it merely because I got you horny?" His tone was now bitter.

Kyuubi's hand grasped the boy's chin and turned him to face him. "You think you make me horny?"

Sasuke swallowed as he tried to hide his emotions. A small shot of uncertainty went through him. He really hoped it hadn't shown in his eyes, which it did. "...Well...I thought..." Why did he feel sad at the thought that he didn't affect Kyuubi in the way that all sex demons should? _'Maybe because if I did affect him like that I'd actually feel like a sex demon.'_

The boy cleared his throat. "...I don't...I r-really don't make you...even a little?" That would be the fucking topping on the shit cake that this day had been. His eyes slid to the side as disappointment and self-resentment filled them. "...oh..." Wow, guess his family really did have a good reason to kick him out. "I g-guess I shouldn't have...assumed..." His eyes shot to the ginger again, shining a little with tears. "You sure I don't make you h-horny? Even just a l-little?" Desperation was in his eyes. "I-If I don't, can you just lie and say I do? I won't bring it up again, I promise." He had to have one good quality...just one.

Kyuubi watched him getting upset as his pet's face began to twist and the man's voice began to become sad and pitiful to him. He looked him in the eyes silently before he sat back against the headboard. "You know, I do not know a lot about sex demons and to be honest never came into affiliation with one. So if you want to prove yourself to me...show me what you've got."

Sasuke paled. "But...I don't know anything about sex! I'm still a v-virgin dammit!" His voice had cracked a little. He coughed to try to make it normal again. "I...I don't know what to do. I haven't even watched a porno." Shit. If this is what it took to be a respected demon then he was screwed. Besides, his reasons of why he couldn't do it made him even more pathetic. He was supposed to be sexy and sinful and all that stuff and instead he was depressing, lame, and just useless. His eyes hesitantly looked over the other male's body and he swallowed hard. What if he screwed up and couldn't get Kyuubi horny? That would be the worst humiliation ever. A thought flew through his mind and he quickly looked the other man in the eye. "Th-This doesn't mean I'm broken or giving in or anything!" He remembered Kyuubi saying he liked a challenge...or something like that. What if all this emotion and weakness he was showing made the man regret getting him? He couldn't go through being rejected like that again.

Kyuubi smiled at him and reached his hands out to pinch Sasuke's cheeks with a tug before he let go. "Sasuke, stop thinking so much into it would you? You will go insane if you continue on worrying about every little thing you do or everything other people think of you and about you." He looked deep into those pitch black eyes. "I bought you because I see potential in you like a gem in the rough that just needs some guidance. So allow me to guide you into accepting yourself and becoming even better than the Uchihas could have ever imagined. "

He looked at Kyuubi, hesitation still in his eyes. "...so...do I have to tell you my kinks or something?" He may not have any kind of sexual experience but he definitely knew what caused his dick to harden.

"That is a nice start, but when you do start to tell me about them talk to me as if you are selling me the kinks and seducing me into wanting to love them too." Kyuubi watched him to see what he'd do.

Sasuke actually got a thoughtful look. "Hm...I guess I can do that." His voice was pure sin again as he got a calculating and sly look on his face and in his dark eyes. The look of a demon with a mission. His eyes turned to the elder male. They were lidded and somehow lust had found its way into them. He smirked slowly, a tiny bit of fang poking out. "Well, first off you should know that I'm a huge masochist." He pulled off his shirt, revealing his smooth porcelain skin and lightly muscled torso. He ran an almost claw like nail lightly over his abs before pressing down a bit, causing a red line to appear. It wasn't enough to puncture the skin, just give a teasing sting. He gave a moan at the feeling and his voice was heavy when he said, "Considering I heal so fast it's probably why." And sure enough the red line was already disappearing.

He watched every second of it with a very pleased expression. He made a soft purr at the cut of such perfect skin and his hands couldn't help but touch down the man's chest and over the now invisible scar. "A masochist hm? How appealing." His eyes were glittering with intrigue as he scanned over him and made his tone flow like silk from his lips. "Please tell me more."

Sasuke's muscles twitched at the touch, but for once it was in a good way. He chuckled low and in a way that would roll over everything deliciously. "Obviously weapons get me going. Not sure why but it's just fact~" He actually went ahead and did a wink. He found he was having fun with this. Interesting. He moved fully onto his knees on the bed, the chain connected to the collar clinking a little. "I used to create my own potions and drugs, which is why your sedative didn't last long. I am very hard to kill." That was merely a side note, now to continue with the kinks. "While I hate being called a pup all Uchihas are able to shift into wolves. And so I do enjoy getting," he hummed as he thought of the word. His free hand was also playing with the button and zipper of his pants. "getting wild I guess you could say." He undid his pants and slowly began to tease them down past his hips. "Oh. And I also love pole dancing." This next smirk definitely showed fang.

The way this demons voice fell from his lips was indeed delicious. Kyuubi had realized weapons got him off a while back as well as he found pain also being a cause for arousal when he unbound his wrist from the other day. It was common sense that he hated being called a pup. '_But I'm not honestly aiming to please the pet seeing as it should be the other way around'_ he thought as he watched the younger loosening his pants and partially pull them down, revealing the obvious bulge in the man's pants. Things were getting interesting with this one and he felt himself losing a bit to his actions. "Mhmm..." that was all he said while looking at that smirk that honestly drove him wild inside."Someday I will get you to dance for me then." Kyuubi's hands fell to hold the others hip. "Slim hips like these would look beautiful in motion."

Sasuke got a slight blush but gave a shake of his hips in response. He winked and suddenly arched his back in a stretch, one hand moving through his dark hair and the other moving slowly over his abs. "Sounds fun." He smirked again and looked at Kyuubi through lust filled eyes. "So. Should I finish stripping or is this enough for you?"

His eyes matched his and he licked his lips before a smirk graced them. "You have done more than enough on your own." A hand on the man's hips slid down over the visible bulge to knead his palm against it softly. "I have decided that you do make me feel aroused after all." He leaned into Sasuke's chest and kissed the porcelain skin.

Sasuke shivered heavily and moaned loudly. "Ngh." His breathing had picked up and his bulge grew even harder. "G-Good." He shivered at the kisses, his muscles twitching again. "So what do I d-do now?" Oh he was so horny!

Kyuubi's lips kissed him again and he continued the kneading onto the hard on. He looked into his eyes, his own now showing his own hunger. "What do you think comes next Sas-uke?"

The raven's brain was slowly melting leaving only instinct. He moaned with another shiver. "G-Guess I get to finally lose my virginity then." His voice was like an orgasm for the ears right now and his eyes were going completely black, the whites slowly vanishing. "Th-That feels so good."

"This is hardly the beginning." Kyuubi slipped into the man's newly bought underwear and rubbed the erection fully within his grasp. First was a kiss to the man's nipples then a light capture of the flesh between his teeth as he gave a light tug before following up with a lick around its circumference and sucked.

Sasuke moaned low and smooth, kind of like melted chocolate. His hips thrust up into the hand and his own hands were now behind him, trying to prop him up a bit. A thought flitted through his mind and while at first he was just going to disregard it he decided _'why not?'_

"D-Do you have bondage g-gear? While I didn't...ngh...like it before it was cause I was...mm. forced into it." It was really hard to form sentences with the pleasure running through him. He hoped that the rest of what he was trying to say had been hinted at. He didn't want a gag but perhaps having his arms restrained somehow might be fun. Now that he thought about it the whole collar-chained-to-the-bed thing was kind of kinky too.

The sounds he made were practically giving Kyuubi a cavity. At the question he simply answered by taking off the neck tie he was wearing with a smooth quick tug. He stopped his kneading and pulled Sasuke close so they were chest to chest. He then began binding the man's wrists as his lips kissed just below his pet's ear. "That is very nice to know." He began to nibble at the skin of his neck now making his binding tight with one last tug. "This will have to do for now don't you think?"

Sasuke moaned and shuddered. Yup. Bondage was nice when he actually wanted it. "Ngh. Yes." Oh fuck he had never been so horny in his life. He could swear that his erection was actually starting to hurt. "I've n-never been so horny before." He was now realizing that he had started humping the man's body. Oh hell his body was aching with the amount of wanting he had.

Kyuubi debated in his mind what moves to make and settled with firstly, removing Sasuke from his lap to flip him onto his back and then remove the man's bottoms entirely. His hands spread the raven's legs allowing him to grasp a hold of the pale pet's thighs and run them up toward the base of the man's erection. "If your hands were not bound I would have ask you to show me how you think you should go about masturbation, but since they are I will simply do as I like and give you a taste of pleasure. "

The young Uchiha shivered with a loud moan. His body was soon squirming from the touches and he wasn't too sure but there might have been drool leaving his mouth. "M-Master…" His mind was beyond gone now. All that was left was instinct and his instinct SHOUTED at him to give up his virginity to this being. He wanted to be fucked so badly!

Kyuubi heard his voice float into his ears like sweet music played by the most talented violinist. A single hand slid up to the man's erection as he pawed at it just to press it to the small man's body and watch it spring back up again at its full capacity. "Good boy." His words fell on a chuckle before he leaned into the erection with his face, his lips brushing along the shaft. He went to the base capturing a sack within his lips and gave a quick suck. As it was released his wet tongue slid up the shaft, this time to the head. He took the tip in his mouth and rolled his tongue around the circumference before accepting the member fully into his mouth with a vibrating hum.

Sasuke shivered and his hips jerked up as a cry left his lips. _'Holy fuck that felt good!'_ He actually whimpered a bit at the pleasure that was coursing through him. His eyes were fogged and his breath came out in pants. It wasn't enough! He needed more!

The elder male made sure the grip on the man's thigh kept him down on the bed and squeezed tight to be even surer. He gave a slow bob of his mouth on him, making sure his third or fourth time back up to the tip that he sucked hard. He left the dick with a pop when he slid away his mouth entirely to start pumping him with his hand. "Doesn't this feel good to be worked on by your Master?"

He moaned in response, his hips jerking up into the hand. "M-More..." His arousal was beginning to become painful. His body was shooting mixed feelings through him and he really just wanted to be fucked at that moment. "Please."

Kyuubi listened to his pleas and began stroking him harder."You will regret asking me for more. You see you have to be broken in, just as the rest have already undergone their trials."

The raven growled and glared at him. "Just fuck me dammit! I don't care about all this slow shit I just want you to fuck me. Now!" There. Message told. He wanted a dick in him NOW.

His actions halted altogether as his hand slammed on top of Sasuke's mouth and held his head down tight. "Shut up you imbecile." His hand ripped off of his mouth and he moved away from him to stand at his drawers. He pulled out a bottle of lube before he returned to the bed swiping a dagger from the nightstand. He inspected the dagger then came to the solution. "Patience makes the heart grow fonder...or was that time? Heh, what does it matter anyhow-Do Not Move." The daggers face lay cold against Sasuke's boner and he rubbed it against the length before taking the blade itself in his hand to pour lube over the handle. It dripped down to his hand as the bottle was tossed. The dagger's handle rolled along the man's hole. With a twist of the blade in hand, he began prodding the entrance then forced it inside.

Sasuke glared at him for calling him an imbecile but he didn't say anything back. He did tense though as the blade was rubbed against him but it was a really good kind of tensing. Hey, he loved blades. Though when his body tensed up due to what was inside him now, that probably wasn't a good tensing. His black eyes were squeezed shut tight as his muscles attempted to expel the object now in him. Every single muscle in his body was tense as his breathing was lost. Fuck that had HURT! And way more than his masochism could handle.

"Hurts does it not?" His hand began to slowly rotate the object inside in a circular wiggle to loosen the grip of the innermost walls. "This is what happens when you rush a most enjoyable moment."

"Sh-Shut...u-up…" A strange feeling was briefly in his mind of that it didn't matter whether he felt pleasure or not. An uke caused pleasure...and if he was lucky got some but that was not his purpose. That had been drilled into his head since he was little; which is one of the reasons why he didn't want to just lose his virginity to anybody. And he had kind of been hoping that it was a lie. "J-Just get...on w-with it..." The sooner he wasn't a virgin, the sooner his body could fully mature. It was as if he forgot about the extreme pleasure he had been in only a few minutes ago. Definitely a bipolar kid.

"Hm, just get it over with?" Kyuubi hovered over the pup. He propped up on his arm as he looked dead into the man's face and kissed the spot between his brows. He made larger circles inside the man's body to loosen him up more. "Do you want me to stop Sasuke?"

Sasuke shuddered a bit. He was starting to feel a bit of pleasure, which was definitely nice. "No..." His voice was slightly hesitant. Despite the pain and random depression he had he did NOT want it to stop. This was probably the most important night of his life but only if he lost his virginity. So he was a bit worried that his outburst had pissed the guy off. Normally he wouldn't care, but this really mattered. A tiny voice in the back of his mind offered the thought of _'now if only he was actually your mate instead of your master'_. He actually visibly winced at that.

A grin graced the elder's lips and he rewarded Sasuke with a kiss on the lips. "I know you don't like when I kiss you but my lips rarely meet another. In fact they are a prize to be won to the other two as well as soon for you." Once he felt his pet loosening up he left the dagger inside him and began lowering his pants to reveal himself and rub extra oils onto his partially erect dick. Kyuubi removed the dagger, placing it aside as he spread Sasuke wide and rolled his head against the entrance before sliding it in slow with a hiss. "You really are a virgin."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Other two? You're seriously gonna mention you're other pets during this?!" He would have continued with his rant but there was suddenly a dick in him and his voice seems to have vanished. It wasn't because of pain but neither was it of pleasure. It was something different. A fiery feeling was racing through his blood and he could feel the beginnings of the changes. His eyes suddenly glowed BRIGHT red as he shuddered and panted. His muscles clenched around Kyuubi as if trying to make sure he wouldn't pull out.

The male watched his face change along with the appearance of his glowing red eyes and made a grunt at the squeeze of the man's walls around him. The hell was going on with this one now? One moment he is ranting the next he is doing...well this. "Sasuke...?"

Sasuke's voice sounded as if two people were talking at the same time. "Losing virginity is an Uchiha's final maturity. My body and DNA are changing to reach final stage." His muscles got leaner and his body shifted a little. It was somehow becoming almost more...feminine. Of course, Sasuke couldn't possibly know exactly how his body was changing. He thought he'd become stronger, more built. How was he supposed to know that he was becoming more uke-like. His black hair grew thicker and more luscious. His face became less angular and somehow more beautiful.

"Thanks for explaining and all but the timing really sucks." Kyuubi at this point actually looked as if he had broken his toy or as if it were malfunctioning and he had no idea what to do. He knew he could not pull out then again it was not as if he planned to do so anyway. He watched as every feature changed fascinated by the way the man was morphing into...well a real beauty.

The kid growled and rolled his hips. "M-Move." The order was said in a voice that could probably cause the holiest of men to become whores just to hear it again. The double voice was still going on but it just added to the sensuality. His own erection was throbbing and he wanted motion!

Kyuubi felt a surge run through his spine and found himself doing exactly as the voice pleased. His erection pressed into him fully as he gave a soft exhale and began to make a slow push and pull to start out. It felt good to be moving and he realized as he did so his half erection was now fully hard for him. That was quick...is it the looks or maybe that voice? Both he decided.

He moaned, his muscles clutching the member inside him. This felt so good! A very small part of his mind wondered if he might turn into a sex addict. That might not be so bad.

Naruto on the other hand was walking by the bedroom door. He paused when he heard strange noises. He turned BRIGHT red when he realized they were sounds of passion. And as soon as he realized that he quickly moved away from the door to go find Gaara.

Gaara knew good well what Master was doing and made a habit of going into his room to sit on his harem of pillows playing loud video games in his boxers.

Naruto knocked on the redhead's door before hesitantly opening it. "Gaara? C-Can I play with you?" He liked hanging out with the other male. Sometimes he'd even come in at the dead of night and fall asleep next to him. He considered Gaara not just a friend, but like a big brother.

He only glanced over at him and back. He nodded then patted the pillow at his side before returning to his game.

The blond smiled and ran over. He sat next to him and watched him play, kicking his feet as he did so. He paused and bit his lip though. "...Sasuke is kind of scary..."

Gaara snorted. "You think a lot of things are scary, but in your defense you should keep away from him. He is a fowl being." He didn't like him and the Uchiha name was never one he appreciated. His kind always brought trouble and now there is one living with them.

Naruto's ears twitched back at that and he pouted. "I don't think a lot of-" He stopped himself as he realized it was true. He crossed his arms in front of himself in a true pout. "I'm still little and have gone through trauma so I'm allowed to be scared." He looked at the other. "Do you have something against Sasuke? I mean, sure he's scary and has an attitude but he probably just does bad first impressions..." Naruto liked to have positive thoughts about people. It made life nicer.

The ginger paused his game. His nose twitched as well as his ears and he patted his head, checking for something with a groan, before turning his gray eyes to the kitsune. He grabbed him, shifting so he could sit with him between his legs and started the game again. His arms moved around Naruto as he continued and his chin rested on the little ones head. "I just don't like his kind. Load of sex addicts is what they are." He mumbled with hidden disdain.

He squeaked at being moved before he giggled and shrugged with a small blush. "Well. They are sex demons aren't they? For them not to be interested in sex is like for me not to be interested in kitsune stuff. It's who we are." Naruto may act like a dumb innocent blond fox but he was actually very smart. He just knew that Kyuubi liked the cute act he played so he did it. It was usually only during times like these that he reminded people (mainly Gaara) how observant and smart he truly is. "And besides...Sasuke doesn't seem like a sex demon. So maybe he's an exception to the rule. A scary exception but still. Press A and B together during the next attack and you'll win."

Gaara listened to him knowing he was right then watched as he won and let the controller go. He groaned and poked Naruto in the nose. "Not cute...I forgot again." His fingers then pulled lightly at the boy's whiskered cheeks. "I don't know why you act like that for Master. Also, you know of my araiguma_(1)_ genes and you do not see me only being awake at night and physically attacking everything I see. It can be controlled. "

Naruto laughed. "Master likes my cute act so I do it. As soon as he tells me not to do it anymore I won't." He poked the other's nose back. "And Sasuke doesn't seem like a sex addict to me. He got all huffy when Master just touched him and seemed disgusted by me being obedient like I was. So I again say, maybe he is an exception to the rule. Perhaps he has control too." He blushed and cleared his throat. "Of course he and Master just had um...but that doesn't mean that Sasuke is going to become a _slut_." He said that word with disgust and just a hint of hate; which was very weird to hear coming out of his mouth. Those were two emotions that he RARELY ever felt.

Gaara chuckled at the use of slut for that stupid, hot headed Uchiha. "Maybe so, but you are not trying to get me to be nice to him right? Because no matter how charmingly you smile at me or cute you try to act I refuse."

The blond laughed and shook his head. "As if I could get anyone to do anything." He picked up a controller. "Play a round?"

"As many rounds as you like just don't beat me too badly this time." He grabbed his controller and started up a new game for them.

**\(^o^)/**

Back in the master bedroom Kyuubi increased his speed accordingly as he felt that Sasuke could take more of it. He panted looking down at him through narrowed eyes before leaning into his neck to suck and bite on it.

Sasuke moaned louder and arched into the thrusts. He tilted his head to allow more access to his neck. "I'm a...ngh...m-masochist...r-remember?" He wanted more! So much more!

Kyuubi heard him, and honestly could not understand why he had been holding back at all. _'Must have been some demonic sex demon hold or some crap'_ he thought as he growled now irritated that anything took his ability to do as he pleased. He then bit down hard only to serve him a bit of pain as he continued his thrusts till they slowed long enough to lick away the sting. He pulled out just enough to shove it all in again, stuffing him as he penetrated Sasuke's point of pleasure and repeated again...and again and continued till he was at a speed so fast and powerful he shook his bed into the wall.

Sasuke cried out in absolute pleasure, shadows slowly taking over the room as his pleasure grew. He cried out in a demonic language as he praised Lord Death for blessing him with this wonderful first time. He loved the pain, he loved the rise of pleasure that was causing him to drool, and he was actually close to screaming out his pleasure. A unique mark was appearing where he was bitten. It was three coma like marks surrounded by a broken wavering black circle. It was a little like the black marks that had appeared in his eyes that one time they had turned red. But…at the same time they weren't. It was complicated_(2)_.

The elder saw the mark appear as he panted with a growl. He bit down over the mark again a bit higher now as he tightly grasped the companion's waist to hold him in place. Kyuubi left his neck to sit up on his knees steadying the waist with both hands and impossibly fucked him harder like an animal without limits.

The raven's instincts told him to spread his legs more to give the other more room. And so he did it. He moaned and made such beautiful noises as he grew closer to orgasm, if his leaking cock was any sign. "C-Close." His vocabulary was limited to one word per sentence now. A whine filled him as his prostate was most likely bruised with the force of the thrusts. Even he might have trouble walking after this.

Kyuubi appreciated the spread though it hardly registered. He slowed enough that he could control him in only one hand as the other began pumping Sasuke in time with his thrusts."Together..." His climax was coming soon as well as he stroked the man to help him reach his release.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt the orgasm take over his entire being. It almost seemed like a blast was felt throughout the entire home and possibly for a mile surrounding it. The orgasm was so intense that the poor boy passed out from it. Before he passed out though, he felt the other release inside him. He'd figure out how he felt about that sometime later.

Kyuubi left the bed after Sasuke passed out and stared at the form on his bed wondering if he should wake him. But he ignored the thought, going into his shower and running the cold water on his body till it heated. "Hngh..." he found himself zoning out then with a smirk he began to chuckle and laugh to himself happily. "I really loved it. That was so amazing." A hand lays over his heart as it thuds rapidly as if in a marathon. "An Uchiha can do this on his first. I cannot imagine how a fully developed one would be."

**\(^o^)/**

A ways away, a powerful entity stirred. Black eyes with ruby pupils opened and a flash of fang formed into a smirk appeared. "Finally."

* * *

**1**: Araiguma is Japanese for Raccoon. Translation was done by Google Translate.

**2**: Yes I just attempted to describe Sasuke's curse mark. I don't know how good of a job I did at it but I at least attempted.

* * *

**A/N**

Hahahaha! I would love to say that I know how I'm going to end this story. My co-writer and I have figured out just what will be the ending. Don't worry though it's definitely NOT near. As for the length I have decided on something. I want to appease every reader. But when one reader says 'shorter chapters' and another reader says 'long chapters' it's hard to figure out what to do. Well I decided that I can have both. The chapters will rotate in a way. It'll be long-short-long-short and so on and so forth. This way everyone is happy. Okay so I hope you all liked this chapter and I hope you give us lots of nice reviews because we really appreciated the ones we've gotten so far.

I also want to say that the reason I am using the **\(^o^)/** is because fanfiction won't let me just put spaces between the paragraphs like I'd usually do and I don't like using the line breaks except for at the very beginning and the very end. So please bear with me on it?

Peace-Out ^-^v

-EntityLvr


End file.
